


luminescence.

by stardustlogan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, POV Third Person, Roman POV, also logan's all over the place in this one, basically the entire fic is just:, can you tell i have a space aesthetic, here's 1.1k of pure unadulterated fluff ugh i think i got a cavity, i wrote this at one am and i didn't edit. uh oh, i'm projecting oops, it be like that sometimes folks, light angst and soft gay, logan: [has a revelation], logan: i have problems, roman: big yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustlogan/pseuds/stardustlogan
Summary: “Before the advance of technology, sailors used the night sky to guide their journey,” Logan says abruptly.Roman waits.Logan’s eyes don’t leave the sky. “The constellations have prevented many travelers from losing their way.” He pauses, and his voice wavers. “I’m afraid… I’m afraid that I am lost, Roman, and not even the stars can help me.”or, roman and logan spend a night looking at the stars.





	luminescence.

**Author's Note:**

> this was slightly inspired by [thomas’s tweet.](https://twitter.com/ThomasSanders/status/1081461323370848256) i was tempted to name this star **gay** zing but alas, it doesn’t really fit.

“Do you ever wonder what we are?”

Roman glances over, feeling grass prickle at his scalp as he turns his head. “Humans,” he jokes lightly.

Logan scoffs beside him, but he doesn’t say anything else.

A cool breeze ripples through the air, and Roman’s bangs grazes over his eyes. He brushes his hair aside, blinking rapidly to focus on the boy lying beside him.

Logan is awashed with pale moonlight, gazing at the twinkling stars above. His normally meticulously knotted tie is loosened, the thick, black frames of his glasses resting askew on his face.

Roman shifts his body to face Logan, his chin propped up on his palm.

“What?” Logan asks as he catches Roman’s gaze.

Roman smiles. “Nothing.”

Comfortable silence fills the space between them. The moon continues to shine above them, aglow with pastel yellow and shadows of silver.

“Before the advance of technology, sailors used the night sky to guide their journey,” Logan says abruptly.

Roman waits.

Logan’s eyes don’t leave the sky. “The constellations have prevented many travelers from losing their way.” He pauses, and his voice wavers. “I’m afraid… I’m afraid that I am lost, Roman, and not even the stars can help me.”

It takes a while for Roman to think of a way to respond. He looks at Logan, watches how the wind tangles in his hair, watches how Logan stares up at the sky as if it held the answers to his questions. His mind searches for different answers of comfort and bluntness before settling on what Logan really needed to hear: the truth.

“I’m lost too,” Roman admits, and the words roll off heavily on his tongue. “But that’s okay. We all get lost from time to time.” He lies on the ground again with his arms splayed out. The stars are mesmerizing.

There’s a rustle of grass, and Roman feels warmth seeping into his side. He catches a faint waft of vanilla, and he looks down at Logan, who is now resting his head on Roman’s arm.

“Time,” Logan begins softly, “is relative. Our fleeting existence is nearly inconsequential to the vast galaxies adrift in space.”

A beat.

“So what are you trying to say?” Roman whispers.

“I don’t know. I don’t know, and I hate it.” Logan’s breaths are ever-so-slightly stuttering, so Roman pulls him closer. A stronger scent of vanilla hits him as Logan’s hair tickles his nose.

“I don’t know what the future holds,” Roman says into the dark. “I don’t know what kind of obstacles lie ahead of us.”

Logan’s glasses glint in the moonlight.

He takes Logan’s hand, holding them up in juxtaposition to the moon, and intertwines their fingers. “All I know,” he says, and Logan is looking up at him with a tired but still imploring look, “is that I want to be by your side the whole time.”

Logan’s eyes flit to their joined hands, gently smiling. “Sentimental sap,” he teases. Roman responds by affectionately nosing Logan’s hair.

They lie there a few more moments, Roman holding Logan, so close their breaths are mingling together.

Then came Logan’s voice, quiet but still clear.

“I love you, Roman.”

The world is still.

Something in his chest lurches, a warm feeling pooling at his gut, and Roman can’t help the smile tugging at his lips. “I love you too, Logan,” he says, turning to Logan. “So much.”

A thought occurs to him, and Roman searches Logan’s face. “You’re not saying it because you feel pressured to, right?” he asks, reaching over to tenderly stroke Logan’s face. “Because I can wait, Lo. I understand that you—”

Logan is shaking his head, and he cuts Roman off mid-sentence as he leans forward and kisses him.

 _Cliché_ , Roman thinks, cupping Logan’s face, _kissing under the moonlight._ But the thought is brief, and he loses himself into the haze of just him and Logan.

*

“The stars have helped me in the past,” Logan says after several long kisses, his eyes bright, “but I have found a new anchor.”

“Oh?” Roman says, shifting. Their limbs are hopelessly tangled together, but he doesn’t mind.

Logan looks at him with a fondness that Roman wants to snapshot in his mind and keep forever, and he brushes away the hair that had fallen into Roman’s eyes. “You,” he says, “it’s always been you.”

Wind drifts in curls across the meadow.

“You’re the most insufferable person I know. You blast Disney songs at 1am when you can’t sleep, and then _I_ can’t sleep either. You insist on practicing your lines for your play with me even when I am busy. You _finished the last jar of Crofters that I was saving for later._ ”

Roman wrinkles his nose. “So far, this doesn’t sound that great.”

Logan’s slides his hand down to his chest, over his heartbeat. “But despite all that… despite us arguing over the most trivial things, despite you making some reckless decision with consequences I have deal with later, despite you _finishing the last jar of Crofters that I was saving for later—_ ”

“You seem really hung up on the Crofters thing; you know I could literally get you another jar tomorrow?”

“—despite all that, at the end of the day,” Logan plows on, still serious, “I… love you.”

Roman’s breath catches in his throat.

“I love how I wake up every day with you still sleeping by my side.  I love how you sing ridiculously in the shower. I love that you spend the time and effort to make us dinner, giving us time to unwind and talk about our day. I love how I can talk to you about anything. I love all that.”

Something in Roman’s eyes stings.

Logan sighs. “I was looking for an answer for the longest time. I felt lost and helpless, and I was looking in all the wrong places.” There’s a pause, and his words hang in the air. “It was you all along. My anchor, my best friend, my love… I’m not afraid to say it now. I love you, Roman.”

Roman blinks rapidly. “Who’s the sentimental sap now?” he asks, his voice coming off a bit wobbly.

“If Patton or Virgil asks, this never happened,” Logan deadpans.

“Seriously, though,” Roman begins, glancing up at the incandescent moon before looking back down to Logan. “I love you so much my heart aches sometimes, and I’m proud of you. I know you’ve been through a lot, and I…”

“I know,” Logan says softly. “I know there’s so many new and frightening things out there, but as you’ve said: it’s okay. We’ll figure it out together.”

“Together,” Roman echoes in agreement.

He couldn’t have asked for a better night. 

**Author's Note:**

> loqicality.tumblr.com


End file.
